Frankie
by BurnItDown905
Summary: After his epic return at Extreme Rules, Seth meets and becomes immediately infatuated with Francesca, oldest daughter of John Laurinaitis. He's instantly drawn to her... but she won't give him the time of day. Find out why and if he can crack her tough shell.
1. The Family

**Hope you guys like this one, it's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. Keep an eye out for the timeline, this story might bounce around a bit… but just know: there's definitely a method to my madness.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Thursday March 24th, 2016.**

Laughter and cheer rang out aboard the _Windridge K_ that warm spring night in Fort Lauderdale. A jazzy song played on the superyacht as couples joined John and Kathy Laurinaitis, the newlyweds, on the dance floor.

"I can't believe they actually did it," Samuel-Joseph Laurinaitis said as he turned to his twin sister Francesca. The twenty-two year old took a sip of champagne before smiling and looking over at her father and new mother in law.

"He's _really_ happy, Jojo…" she began. "After Mom… I wasn't sure he'd ever be okay, but just look at him. Kathy makes him whole again." The siblings continued to chat a moment before they were joined by their new brother-in-law JJ and his wife Lola.

"Can I just say that although we're still pretty heavily outnumbered, it's awesome to have another brother?" JJ said patting Sam on the back. His head tilted back as he chuckled.

"Trust me, between Frankie and Maya, I _definitely _feel you Bro." Sam and JJ clinked their glasses together as the new brothers cheered for their parents.

A little while later in the buffet-style dining room, Frankie, along with Sam and their younger sister Maya, all sat with Nikki, John, Brie, JJ, and Lola.

"So Brie, how are you feeling about your retirement match?" Sam asked from across their table.

"It's definitely a little bittersweet. I mean I've loved every second of being the ring, but right now, I think it's time for Bryan and I to step back and really work on starting our family..." she responded as Frankie and Lola both noticed a sort of stare off between the sisters.

"Jojo's just gonna miss watching you in the ring…" Frankie joked as she took a bite of her red velvet cupcake. She smirked watching her brother's eyes widen and cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Did _somebody_ have a crush on his future big sister?" Nikki asked, fanning herself with her hand. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes as Frankie began laughing hysterically.

"Join the club, Kid," John joked before kissing Nikki gently on her temple.

"Well speaking of crushes…" Brie continued, "Frankie, what's going on with you and Mojo?" she asked as all seven pairs of eyes landed on Frankie.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I heard you guys were… getting close..." she said, choosing her words carefully. When Kathy and Johnny's relationship started to get more serious, they introduced all their kids to one another. Within those two years, Nikki and Brie both noticed the fact that Frankie never dated, and whenever they all got together for anything but girl's night, she always seemed to be a third or fifth or sometimes even seventh wheel.

Frankie smiled softly and ran a hand through her long blonde mane. "Mojo… yeah, I mean we're friends- but that's it," she shrugged.

"Do you want something more?" Frankie looked up, surprised to hear JJ's voice. She smiled again warmly, looking around at all of her concerned siblings, new and old.

"I don't know. He's nice… kinda cute…" she trailed off smiling.

"And a total meathead," Nikki pointed out.

"Not everybody wants to date a giant steroid, Nicole…" Brie snarked. "No offense, John," she added taking a sip of wine.

"Sure," he said smiling and raising his glass.

The cool breeze hit Frankie's face the second she stepped out onto the deck. She smiled listening to the gentle waves as the boat made its way through the harbor. She leaned forward against the railing and took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air. A few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey," Sam said leaning against the railing next to his sister.

The twins stood in silence for a minute, both taking in the view before Sam spoke up again.

"So what was Brie going on about? You and Mojo? Frankie, come on," he said, turning his head to look at his sister.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Franks..." he responded, turning back to look at the water. Francesca was silent for a moment, really hearing what her brother told her. She sighed before turning to him.

"It's okay. This won't be like last time… I promise, Jojo."

"Let's hope not," he said, pulling her in for a side hug and kissing her temple.


	2. The Rumors

**Saturday March 26th, 2016.**

Francesca pulled her vintage truck into the driveway of the palatial Tampa estate. She marched up to the large door and peeked through the window cut-out before she rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, she was greeted by her sister.

"Ahh! I'm so happy you're here! I _soo_ need your help," Nikki wrapped her arms tightly around Frankie, nearly knocking them both over carefully. Frankie hugged Nikki back before she took her shoes off and followed Nikki into the house. The girls made their way into the kitchen and Nikki grabbed another glass from the shelf. She grabbed a margarita pitcher from the fridge and poured Frankie a drink, before the two headed out for the pool, drinks and pitcher in hand.

"Muchas gratzi," Frankie said as the two clinked their glasses together along with John's, who was waiting poolside.

"I should be thanking _you_ for coming over on such short notice for this. I just wanna get some behind the scenes shots of my fitting," Nikki said as she sat next to John, with Winston running around their feet.

"You sure you're gonna have a steady hand after Nicole's margaritas?" John asked as he noticed Frankie enjoying the cocktail.

"Come on John, this is Frankie we're talking about, she's not the little kid she was when you started way back when," Nikki joked as she nudged her boyfriend.

"She's right," Frankie responded, removing her oversized denim jacket carefully to reveal her new tattoo, a dreamcatcher, on her left shoulder.

"I guess so," he said, admiring her new artwork. "Guess 'Frank n' Beans' is all grown up" he teased, using her childhood nickname. Soon enough, the doorbell rang again, and Nikki jumped up to answer that.

"That's either Sandra, or the production team," she said as she headed back into the house.

John looked over at Frankie and finally noticed how much she had in fact grown up. Her thick, blonde hair was well past her back, held back in a loose low bun. Her green eyes glistened as she tossed her phone on the table in front of her.

"What's with the look Cena? Come on, I know you…"

"Just thinking about how much you've changed. You're not the same kid who used to fly around backstage on her skateboard."

"Those _were_ good times," she said thinking about her youth. John clenched his jaw and shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"I don't know if you knew about the rumors back then… but even after you left, I never partook in any of that locker room gossip."

She looked over at him and smiled. John had always been like a big brother, so it was no surprise that he wouldn't talk about her behind her back.

"Well for that I wanna thank you... you've always been a good guy." She smiled outwardly, knowing damn well that the rumors back then had been true all along.


	3. The Finger

**Sunday November 21st, 2010.**

Frankie lightly scratched the scruffy beard in front of her as she sighed contently. The Survivor Series PPV had ended a few hours ago, and now she was twisted under the covers with her boyfriend.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" she asked before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. He propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair.

"As much as I'd like that, I'm pretty sure your dad would come looking for you… sooner or later, babe." He sat back a bit as she noticed she shifted under him.

"Hey… talk to me," he asked softly as he sat back on his knees. His curly brown hair had been pulled into a loose top knot on his head and Frankie smirked and inwardly laughed, watching it bob in the air.

"I don't know, it's just… Mom's gone, ya know? And it seems like he never has time for any of us anymore. Or he doesn't _want _to have time for us anymore. When he took us all out of school and brought us on the road, I thought it was him really trying to keep our family together… I see my tutor and you guys way more than I see him."

"Guess I'm lucky then… He loves you, Frankie," he assured her as he crawled back over her, hovering just above her face.

"And I love you too," he added leaning down to capture her lips again. This time she pulled him closer, freeing the top knot on his head and hooking her sweatpant clad leg around his body, pulling him down closer.

"Baby, I want you," she whispered against his ear before she licked it. He smiled and reached down into her sweatpants, hissing as he rubbed a finger between her folds.

"Fuck, you're fucking soaked," he mumbled between kisses on her neck before bringing his hand to his mouth, sucking on his finger slowly. Morrison moaned, smiling as he heard her moan softly. A minute later, his hotel door swung open, and he instinctively, covered her body with his, blocking the intruders view of her.

"Orlando, here we co- Oh shit! My bad, man. I thought you'd already headed out-" The Miz responded after nearly tripping over his own feet as he door. He looked away as he noticed the dainty foot attached to the leg that was wrapped around his former tag team partner's body.

"Uhh, yeah, I'll uh… I'll see you in the next city," Morrison said, smiling as he looked down at Frankie. He saw her finally exhale as the front door closed.

"What the hell? I thought you said he was leaving right after the taping tonight?" Frankie whispered, not sure how far Miz had gotten down the hallway.

John turned and looked back towards the door The Miz had just closed. "He had to come back for his stuff, his suitcase is gone," he responded before looking back down at her.

"That was way too close though…" he sighed, playing with her hair.

"It was also _way_ too hot..." she smiled.

"You're crazy," he shook his head.

"Only about you, Morrison."


	4. The Day Trip

**Saturday May 1st, 2010.**

Barreling down the long corridor on her skateboard, Francesca Laurinaitis was in her own little world. She hadn't heard people shouting at her as she zipped down the narrow hallway, as she had her headphones blasting a +44 single. She slowed down however, when she noticed her father down the hall talking to a couple superstars she recognized, John Cena and Adam Copeland, who was better known as Edge.

She coasted over to them just as her father turned around to leave.

"There she is," Edge said smiling as Frankie got off her board and kicked it up, holding it by the trucks. She wrapped an arm around him as he gave her a side hug, before she did the same with Cena.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked looking between the two then at her father's retreating form behind them as they both remained silent.

"What did Johnny Ace want this time?"

"He was just…" Edge began nervously, already aware of Frankie's temper.

"Making sure you're adjusting to being on the road 24/7…" Cena finished, noticing Edge's loss for words.

"Perfect," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Bet he didn't ask you about Jojo or Maya though, right?" She scoffed when both men shook their heads.

"Typical, it's like no matter what I try to do, he won't let me grow up. I'm _seventeen,_ I'm not a little kid anymore," she pleaded desperately.

"You're still _his_ kid, always will be," Adam smiled. "Now, come on Beans, let's go get coffee," he continued as the three of them made their way to catering.

"So I'm thinking if we leave right after the interview, we should have enough time to check out that place Orton was talking about… Avondale, I think," Mike Mizanin or The Miz, said to one of his best friends, John Morrison.

"Sure…".

The Shaman of Sexy casually picked at the fruit on his plate, not really listening to Mike. He'd been in a funk the last few weeks and Mike was trying everything he could to get him out of it.

"Come on dude it's been almost a month, you've gotta start trying to move on," he said, turning around to see what John had been staring at. He rolled his eyes and turned back around after seeing Melina, John's ex, sitting on the lap of another wrestler, Dave Bautista.

"That'd be a hell of a lot easier if they weren't always in my face."

About two hours later, Mike, John, and Mike's girlfriend Maryse were all walking around the eclectic Jacksonville city, Avondale, admiring the quaint shops and boutiques. They ducked into the first coffee shop they saw for Mike's fix, when they noticed a few fellow superstars in the shop.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mike asked, greeting Edge and Randy Orton. A second later, he noticed a familiar blonde emerging from the restroom.

"Frankie, mon amour!" Maryse exclaimed, grabbing Frankie and pulling her in for a big hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were just staying at the hotel," she mentioned as Mike stood in line to order.

"Well I was… but these two decided to kidnap me," she explained, lightly punching Cena and Orton on the arm.

It was the first time since moving to RAW that John had really gotten a good look at Frankie. Her gorgeous long blonde hair was pulled in a high bun, and her eyes sparkled with the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. He was so caught up in her beauty, he hadn't heard The Miz calling him.

"We're gonna go check out some shops," he said as everyone, including Frankie, made their way to the exit.

"You coming?"

A while later, Morrison and Frankie were at a stand, trying on various hats.

"What do you think?" he asked, trying on an obnoxiously large straw hat.

"You definitely have a career in hat modeling if this whole wrestling thing doesn't work out," she joked, taking the hat off him. He smiled down at her, and the two continued sifting through hats.

"So you, your brother and your little sister are on the road full time? How does that work with school and stuff?"

"We have online tutors and correspondence courses we do at the hotel," she explained.

"And in your down time?" he asked.

"Well Maya's only eight, so for the most part she's either at the arena or at the hotel with her nanny… Jojo does his own thing for the most part, I think he's still butthurt that he had to move away from his girlfriend and all our friends…"

"And you?"

"Me? I don't know… I hang out with Randy and Adam a lot, Dolph too. For the most part I'm usually at whichever arena…"

"Skating around, causing trouble…" he joked, gaining a light smack from Frankie.

"Something like that."


	5. The First Kiss

**Monday May 17th, 2010.**

Francesca closed her laptop with an exhausted sigh, finally done with her classwork for the day. She looked over at her twin brother across the table, still focused on his own laptop. Joe was taking a break at the moment, with his headphones on, currently video chatting with his girlfriend Kara, Frankie's best friend.

"Tell her I said 'hey', yeah? And I'll talk to her later..." She asked her brother, leaning over the table and pulling his headphones off a bit. He nodded and yanked them back on before Frankie looked over to her sister.

"Come on Maya, let's go get some food."

The girls were sitting at a table eating lunch when Frankie looked up in time to see Morrison coming over. With a bright smile on his face, he sat down to join the sisters.

"Ahh, the 'Ladies Laurinaitis'…" he said as he settled into his seat. Frankie smiled back at him, perking up almost immediately.

"Mr. Morrison, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked, noticing her younger sister pulling out her phone to play a game.

"Just finishing up a little photoshoot," he said digging into his salad.

"No match tonight?"

"Not tonight," he sighed. She set her fork down and looked up at him, noticing the slight frown on his face. She stared at him with a pressing glare for a moment, before he spoke.

"I guess I get kinda down when I'm not out there. It's what I live for, ya know?" he asked.

Frankie nodded quietly. Having grown up surrounded by wrestlers, she understood exactly what John was talking about. She reached over the table, softly placing her delicate hand over his.

us" she smiled.

"I can't believe Maya ditched us," Francesca groaned an hour later, as she and Morrison walked through an Ontario shopping mall.

"Kid's got a life of her own, apparently," John smiled as they got on the escalator.

"Doing what?! For fuck's sake she's eight, what's she gonna do? Go back to the hotel and color?"

"Probably," they both replied a moment later, simultaneously, making them both smile.

"Really? _Sleepaway Camp 2_?" Frankie asked as she and John reclined back in the theatre. He smiled before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Don't tell me you don't like scary movies. Does wittle Fwankie get scared?" he teased, looking over at her.

"It's not that, Dork…" she began. "The first one sucked," she continued as the lights began to dim.

"Alright, I guess it wasn't _terrible_…" Frankie said as she and John made their way down the hall to her hotel room. They stopped at the door and Frankie turned to face John.

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight," she said smiling up at him, her cerulean eyes beaming up at him.

He returned a smile and was surprised a moment later when he felt her lips press against his. He pulled her in closer, kissing her back passionately, tangling his fingers through her hair. She pulled back a moment later in shock, and mumbled an apology before quickly rushing into her room.

John stood there staring at the door with a dumbfounded smile on his face for just a moment, before heading to his room.


	6. The Distraction

**Monday May 31st, 2010.**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the kiss that had been haunting Morrison took place. It was all he could think about… besides her lips themselves. Her perfect, pinky, pouty lips. He'd been keeping his distance since the incident, and it hadn't gone by unnoticed by her. He'd find any reason to get away as quickly as possible whenever she was around.

She hadn't done anything wrong, not by a longshot. _He _was the adult. _He _knew better. And still, he found himself constantly thinking about the carefree blonde he'd been drawn to the past month.

He knew his feelings were wrong. She was sixteen, and technically, his boss' kid. She was forbidden fruit incarnate, yet Morrison still craved another precious taste. He made a resolve about the situation, deciding he'd do everything to just stay away from her.

At all costs.

He yanked the random ring rat closer under his arm as the two strolled through the hotel lobby. He playfully nipped at the nameless girl's neck, making her squeal in pleasure. He rolled his eyes, already thinking about how to get her out of his room as soon as he was done with her. As crass as it sounded, Morrison knew that this redhead under his arm would hardly be enough of a distraction from Frankie.

A few days later, Morrison stood at the concierge desk of the hotel they were all staying in the next few days. He turned around when he heard a familiar laugh behind him. He quickly turned back to the concierge after getting a quick glance at her, currently on the back of an unfamiliar curly headed kid. The two turned down the hall to John's right and he caught sight of 'whatever his name was' adjusting Frankie's legs around his waist. Morrison growled under his breath, snatching his room key from the confused woman at the counter's hand.


	7. The Bargaining Chip

**Monday June 7th, 2010.**

"Get up! Come on, we have to meet the boys downstairs soon and this is _not_ how I'm planning on spending my vacation with you. Get your ass up, Laurinaitis!"

Frankie groaned as the blanket was ripped from on top of her and the bright Miami morning shined through the large window. She rolled over and glared at her best friend Kara, who had apparently been up for a while.

"Finally," she responded applying a light layer of lipgloss. "Is this what you've been doing on the road, sleeping all day?"

Frankie sat up and checked her phone. _10:06._ She whined and mumbled something about them staying up too late the previous night, before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"Well damn, thought you got lost," Joe said as Frankie and Kara emerged from the elevator. He pulled his girlfriend in and kissed her sweetly.

"Please tell me you and Frankie got in enough girl time last night? I want you in _my _bed tonight," he mumbled into her ear.

"Gross," Frankie mumbled as she stepped into the protective embrace of Gage, her brother's best friend, and her occasional hookup buddy.

"Hey," he said softly, holding her waist, pulling her in for a warm hug. She looked up at the grey eyes she'd known since childhood, happy to have a piece of home with her.

The group ventured out to Ocean Drive, to spend the late spring day on the beach before heading to the taping of Raw that night.

"I don't know, man…" Cena began later that night in the locker room. "Nikki's sorta cute," he continued, all the while trying not to smile. Randy smiled and tossed a sock at John. "Well then go for it tonight. We're not driving with Frankie or Joe," Randy said as he grabbed on of his boots out of his bag.

John Morrison, who was quietly dressing in an opposite corner, turned his head and listened in intently on their conversation.

"Remember, their friends are here with them a couple weeks. I think Johnny Ace is finally gonna let them start driving on the their own," Randy finished.

"Joe, not Frankie," Cena warned.

"Oh trust me, I remember. There's a reason the first time I let her drive was the last time," he half joked.

Morrison turned back around, smiling at the thought of tiny, little Frankie scaring Cena and Orton. He continued dressing and was nearly finished when Randy and John's conversation took a turn.

"So wait, Johnny's okay with them in hotel rooms with their girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Morrison's movements stopped at Cena's last word. He clenched his fist tightly, before tossing his jeans into his gym bag, zipping it forcefully.

"He's a workaholic man, you know this. Frankie even said their friends being out here is probably just a bargaining chip for them. He sent their younger sister to be with their grandparents."

"Shit," Cena responded, mirroring Morrison's thoughts. "I didn't know it was like that."

The two exited the locker room, leaving Morrison with a new weight on his chest.


	8. The Stairwell

**Tuesday, June 8th, 2010.**

Later that night, shortly after midnight, Morrison walked back to his room barefoot, bucket of ice tucked under his arm. He'd gone out with everyone for a while, but had decided to head back early.

He'd finally made it down the long hall to his room when a door a bit further down opened. His heart began pounding when he saw Frankie, who'd been focused on her phone, finally looked up and saw him. She stopped in front of her door a moment before continuing down the hall, not making eye contact with him again.

He grabbed her arm just as she was passing him and she yanked herself away from him coldy.

"Don't," she said in a whisper. "It didn't mean anything, I get it." She tried to walk away again, but was once again stopped. This time he had took a step back to block her way.

When she tried to move pass him the next time, he pulled her down the hall, into the stairwell.

"That's not what I was going to say, Frankie." Morrison looked down at his hand still on her arm, rubbing small circles into her skin with his thumb.

"Because you've clearly been dying to talk to me lately," she spat aggressively, ripping herself from his grip once more.

"Well I wasn't trying to interrupt time with your boyfriend," he seethed right back to her. He took a confused step back when she began laughing.

"Is that what this is about- me and Gage? What do you want, Morrison? Like I said, you're the one that's been avoiding me," she reminded him.

"It's not _that_, Frankie," he responded with a heavy sigh. "I've been dodging you since the kiss because I can't stop thinking about it. I've been spending my time with Melina to keep my mind off the fact that I think you're perfect. I absolutely _hate_ the fact that I was born too soon," his final words were gentle, as he set the melting bucket of ice aside, pulling her close to his body.

She relaxed instantly in his arms, before he spoke for another moment.

"Tell me to stay away from you, 'cause honestly Franks, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," he spoke honestly, feeling the weight on his chest begin to subside. "Just… tell me to forget about it, that you're going back to your room, back to your boyfriend," his voice was low and sad.

"He's not my boyfriend…" her eyes were locked on his and in a quick motion he had her pinned against the wall, attacking her lips in a wild frenzy.

She pulled him down and sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before pushing him away. He took a ragged breath, looking down at her in confusion as she grabbed his hand. Francesca pulled him back into the hall and soon the two were in her room.


	9. The Cheese Fries

**Thursday June 10th, 2010.**

"I don't know, there's something that's been… off about you lately. What gives, Frankie?" Kara asked as she and Frankie wandered around the busy North Carolina streets that warm afternoon. Frankie shrugged before taking another sip of her slurpee.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kares, I'm still the same old me," she stated as the two walked into the old school arcade Joe and Dominic were already at. They found the guys a few minutes later, and soon the four had split off into couples.

"Give it up Franks, that's like the fifth barrier you've run into," Dominic joked as Frankie's grip on the steering wheel loosened. She blew her bangs out of her face, and got out the seat ungratified as Dom swapped with her.

"Now let me show you how it's done."

Dom and Frankie sat together at a table a little while later, sharing a plate of chili cheese fries. Frankie picked at a fry and looked up, feeling Dominic's stare on her.

"What?"

"Something's up, don't lie. You've never been able to lie to me," his grey eyes flecked in the light and she bit her lip nervously.

Dominic had been right. After knowing each other since they were four, there wasn't much she could keep from him. She took a deep breath and scanned the room, making sure Kara and her brother were well out of earshot.

"There's this guy I'm kind of seeing…" she began.

"Okay…" he responded. They were never official, so Dom couldn't be mad, and he wasn't.

"Wait- but you're on the road," he led, beginning to get confused.

Frankie's bottom lip trembled as she took a deep breath. It took a moment, but Dom's head shot up to glare over at her.

"Who is it?" he asked, his fist clenching around a napkin.

"You can't tell Jojo- please Dom?" Fearful tear began forming in Francesca's eyes at the thought of her secret getting out.

"Frankie, who?"


	10. The Coconut Shampoo

**Monday June 14th, 2010.**

It was the last night before the twin's friends were leaving. They all decided to watch the Raw taping in the crowd. Soon after the first match was over, Frankie made an excuse to go backstage and be back later. Dom rolled his eyes after she assured Kara and her brother she'd be back soon.

"If that's how this show's starting, tonight should be sick!" Joe exclaimed, looking back at the men heading backstage. "I totally thought Morrison had that one."

Dom nodded sullenly before the crowd began cheering as the next match started.

"You're bad…" Frankie smirked, pulling Morrison closer to her lips as the two collided in an empty locker room. John redressed in street clothes as quickly as possible between undeniably tempting kisses from Frankie before the two snuck off to the carport and off to his hotel room.

"She's still sleeping," Dom lied that night after he Joe and Kara got back to the hotel. "I think it might've just been all those chilli dogs at lunch."

"Just make sure she's ready to drop us off in the morning. Sick or not- I'd rather see her puke in departures at the airport than not show up," Kara shot at Dom before she and JOe headed to their room.

Dom walked down the hall and entered his empty room just before sending out a text.

Just as he closed the door behind them in his private hotel room did her phone buzz, signaling a text.

She ignored the first few texts as she heard Morrison cocky chuckle before his tongue dipped into the spot she'd lose her breath for everytime.

He smiled hearing her moan and soon began rolling his tongue in slow circles as he pulled her thighs further down on the bed, allowing him to rest comfortably at her lap. His devilish smile met hers of purity in the moonlight and his words held their honesty.

"I love you Francesca… you make me crazy."

In that moment, she lost herself to him. Every cell, every organ, every part of her was his. He tenderly began pushing a finger into her, taking his time.

"Henn.. Henny," she moaned she she turned her head biting the pillow and he couldn't help himself. His boxers were at his knees a moment later and he seductively licked the tongue that had been inside her before pushing his massive erection in her slowly, bit by precious bit.

He had to hold his breath as she bit his chest when he felt her take all of him. His eyes rolled back and he grinned before hissing. He sucked on every part of her his lips could find as he let her adjust.

"Fuck… Henny," she whispered again and he smiled, knowing she was ready. He took his time at first, grinding into her at a slow, ragged pace, finally able to appreciate all of her.

It wasn't before he heard her begin to beg for her climax. He smiled down at her before sitting back and spreading her legs wider, rolling his thumb around her exposed, engorged clit.

She panted heavily before her body began to shake under him. His thrusts continued for a moment in a frenzy before he let go, moaning her name in her ear, breathing in her coconut shampoo.

"Mmm I love you Hennigan. Can we just stay like this forever?" Frankie mumbled before falling asleep in the arms of the man that at the time, she would know more love than with the Monday Night Delight.


	11. The Promise

**Saturday June 19th, 2010.**

Samuel-Joseph Laurinaitis was having the best 17th birthday so far. He'd just finished his traditional pancake breakfast with his sisters and father, and although it was in catering in Connecticut, and his mother was no longer with him, Jojo was having a good day.

His best friend Dom and girlfriend Kara were back in town to celebrate with him and his sister and although Frankie wanted to take a nap after breakfast he was sure his sister wouldn't want to miss out on the day's festivities.

After ditching Kara and Dom at a nearby coffee house, Joe headed back for the hotel to wrangle his sister. He snuck through his room using their connecting door and was shocked at his findings.

"Come on dude, let's-" Joe began as the sheets whipped back, covering his sister and the man in bed with her. His jaw dropped recognizing the man next to him, as the Prince of Parkour himself.

"Jojo, what the fuck?!" Frankie yelled, trying to cover herself with the hotel sheet. Joe turned his body and spoke sternly.

"Kara and Dom are waiting for us. You only turn _seventeen_ once,"" he seethed looking back at John before slamming the door and retreating to his room.

Once outside the hotel, Joe yanked Frankie's arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Ouch, Jojo let go," she begged as he finally released his grip.

"What the hell are you thinking, Frankie? Hooking up with Morrison, really? Have you lost your fucking mind?!" His tone was even despite his rage and frustration. Frankie looked up and her and Joe's eyes met each other for a moment before she hung her head in shame.

"I… I love him," she whispered.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," her brother scoffed, before laughing sarcastically.

"This needs to end. I mean, what if dad finds out?" he asked as she raised her head, eyes bulging from fear.

"Jojo you can't, please… don't say anything," she begged.

Joe took a deep breath and sighed before pulling Frankie in for a hug.

"Look you're my sister and I'm worried about you. I just want to make sure you're happy… and safe."

After assuring her brother she knew what she was doing, the two headed to the cafe to meet up with Kara and Dom.

Later that night, the quartet was hanging in Frankie and Kara's shared room, drinking and watching music videos. A knock on the door caused Dom to mute the television.

"Shit," Joe said looking at the door.

"Busted," Frankie sighed, rolling her eyes before heading to open the door. Her eyes widened seeing John standing on the other side in sweats and a tank, hands nervously stuffed in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep the door as closed as possible.

"Who is it?" Kara asked, as Frankie looked back at her friends.

"Uhh… just Nattie… I'll be right back," she said, quickly slipping through the doorway.

A few minutes later, Frankie followed John into his empty hotel room.

"Where's Mike?" she asked, noticing the Miz's absence.

"Maryse's room," he said shutting the door behind them as she walked past him.

"Not that I don't appreciate late night visits… tonight? Really?" she asked collapsing onto his bed, her legs hanging off the edge.

"After this morning I just had to see you, ya know? I need to make sure you were okay," he said as he crossed the room, standing in front of her.

"I also wanted to give you this."

When she sat up, Frankie was shocked to see John kneeling in front of her holding a small velvet box. When he opened it, he revealed a pear shaped diamond ring. Her dumbfounded stare continued as he grabbed her left hand.

"Francesca, I promise you… it won't always be like this. If you give me the chance, one day I'll be able to show you off proudly and tell the world how much I love you. Because I do. I _really_ do."

Her hands trembled under her as he continued.

"So in a year's time, will you let me let the world know how much you mean to me?" he smiled nervously, holding the ring in front of her. She nodded as tears began falling.

"Of course idiot," she smiled, watching him slide the ring on her delicate finger.

He leaned up a bit and captured her lips, kissing her slowly. She smiled against his mouth as she kissed him back, beginning a passionate tongue war.

Minutes later she was under him, yanking at his sweatpants when her phone began ringing. She rolled her eyes as they both looked at it next to them on his bed. He grabbed it for her and she rolled her eyes looking at the name.

"Fucking Jojo…" she mumbled, as John sat back and nodded knowingly.

"Time to go Cinderella," he smiled as best he could, his heart breaking a little every time she had to leave. He watched her as she put her Cena themed shirt back on.

"My shirts better," his voice was cocky as he stood to walk her to the door.

"Shut up, dork."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, taking her hand in his. She smiled down at her ring and nodded.

"We'll be there all day for the Fatal 4 Way pay per view. Kinda bummed you don't have a match…" she smirked.

"Someone's a fan of the Shaman of Sexy, huh?" he joked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Think maybe you could sneak away for a little. Truth and Mike have a match, so our locker room should be empty…" he bit his lip hopefully.

"I might be able to manage that," she smiled before leaning up on her toes to kiss him goodbye.

"How's Nattie?" Joe questioned the second his sister walked through the door. She made an annoyed face before answering.

"Good."

The siblings stared at each other a moment before Joe rolled his eyes. He stood from the bed before lightly patting Kara's thigh.

"Come on," he began heading for the connecting door. "Let's go to bed."

After silently walking to his room Kara followed, wishing Dom and Frankie a good night.

"Do I even wanna know?" Dom asked before grabbing the remote to switch a movie on. He settled onto the bed Joe had just been on and got into bed.

"Don't." Frankie's reply was short as she crossed the room to her own bed, shutting of her light. She silent got into bed and turned over, ignoring the inquisitive look Dom was giving her.


	12. The Return

**Monday, July 26th 2010.**

A few weeks had passed since the twins' birthday, and since then, Frankie was taking every moment she could to sneak around with Morrison. She'd been dodging most of her brother's questions about the relationship, even going so far as to lie and say it was over. That had been just a week ago.

Now Frankie and John were sitting as casually as possible together in catering during a double taping of Raw. The superstars were heading to Australia for a small tour the next week, so two episodes of Raw were being filmed that night.

She frowned as she picked at her salad, idly sliding her fork across the plate.

"Don't be sad babe, we'll all be back before you know it," Maryse said, pulling her in for a side hug. Frankie smiled softly as she locked eyes with Morrison, who nodded in agreeance with Maryse.

"She's right… this week will go by really fast and you'll be begging for us to be outta your hair," he joked.

"Doubt that," she responded as they gave each other a knowing look.

Frankie was backstage near a muted monitor, talking to Edge, who had just finished up a match with Wade Barrett. Her eyes glanced over the monitor as she watched Alicia Fox perform a scissor kick on Natalya for the win.

Moments later during Alicia's in-ring promo, Frankie and Edge both gave each other a confused look, hearing a small pop from the crowd. They turned to the monitor just in time to see Melina confidently stomp down to the ring to confront Foxxy.

"Hmm, didn't realize Mel had gotten cleared before the Aussie trip, nice."

Edge's words didn't register with Frankie. It was like she'd gone completely deaf. Her breathing became shallow as she mumbled a goodbye to Edge before heading for her dad's office.

"So what'd he say?"

Frankie took a gulp of drink she'd been nursing the past few minutes before responding. After telling her father she was tired and wanted to head back to the hotel, Frankie made a small detour to a nearby convenience store. Inwardly thanking Kara for the fake ID she gave her for her birthday, she grabbed a pack of hard lemonade.

"That he wouldn't talk to her… which I know is impossible, I'm not stupid."

Dom sighed with a sympathetic look on his face, although she couldn't see it.

"I just wish I was there ya know… I just wanna _be_ with him already," she continued, getting out of her bed. She walked over to the window and appreciated the Texas sunset.

"It's okay though, Jojo's been keeping me distracted, I think he knows something's still going on." She paused and bit her lip pensively. "Y-you didn't tell him, did you?"

"Of course not. I promised you, Frankie."

"I just needed to hear you say it. I know you wouldn't do something like that, Dom. Listen, I gotta get ready for dinner. Talk later okay? And don't forget you guys are coming out in a couple weeks for SummerSlam."


	13. The Webcam

**Saturday, August 7th 2010.**

"Hi," Morrison said after opening his hotel room door. He'd settled in a few minutes before, and sent Frankie a text right away.

"Hi." She smiled and pushed him back, making her way into his room with a kiss. He hooked and arm around her waist and pulled her in, using his other hand to shut the door. Once the door was closed, John pushed her up against the adjacent wall, towering over her.

"God, I missed you," John murmured as the two laid in bed together later. She was laying across his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I could tell," she bit her lip and smiled. He chuckled softly, throwing his head back before looking at her seriously.

"I'm serious Franks. The whole time… you were all I was thinking about. I just wanted you to be there."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He sucked on her bottom lip before she pulled away, knowing that if they kept going, this conversation would never happen.

"So _how_ was it then? What you guys get to do?" she asked.

"It was cool…" he said absentmindedly, playing with her hair. "Mel set up a zoo excursion, so that was cool."

She rolled off him suddenly and her eyebrows scrunched.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I thought… I thought you said you weren't gonna hang out with her."

"It wasn't like it was just me and her… there was a group of us, babe. I promise," he said pulling her back onto him, failing as she leaned away. Getting out of bed, she silently began collecting her clothes.

"Francesca, _nothing_ happened," he stressed, noticing tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I should go…" she whispered quietly.

He shot up immediately, throwing his sweatpants back on and rushing around the bed to her. Holding her face in his hands, he spoke to her softly.

"Baby, I love you. Nothing happened, I could _never_ hurt you." His brown eyes stared into her blue ones for a second before her eyes dropped to his lips. He took his que and leaned in, slowly kissing her, sucking on her tongue, making her moan.

"Mmm… you're mine Laurinaitis."

She wrinkled her nose and turned her head away, suddenly bashfully.

"Alright, alright… but I do have to go… I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

John smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking… do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"You know you should really be doing this with Kara, right?" Dom asked, sitting at his desk, watching Frankie tossing clothes on her bed on her webcam.

"Well if she knew she'd tell Jojo and he still thinks it's over. Now shut up and help me," she said picking up a black top.

"Talk to Kara, Franks… seriously. That purple top always made your boobs look awesome," he smirked as he bit his lip.

She glared before smiling softly, shaking her head.

"Thanks… perv."


	14. The Parking Lot

**Monday, August 16th 2010.**

"Well folks, that's it for us here at The Carp 93- LA's one stop sports talk shop,. We wanna thank our special guests today once again- Jillian Michaels, Melina, and John Morrison. Be sure to check in with 'Billy and the Baseball Roundup' after this message from our local sponsors.

Morrison walked down he hall leading the trio our of the building, not really paying attention to what his ex had asked him.

"What?" he asked as they got to the parking lot.

"You're never around to hang out. It's like I never see you anymore," she whined in a voice that used to drive him mad. Now, it just made him feel sorry for her, knowing she was chasing a dream that had long died.

"I'm still around, Mel… just not like that anymore," he said, reaching for his keys and walking away from her and Jillian.

"Did he seriously just ditch you?" the blonde earsore asked watching him walk to his car.

"Not for long," Melina replied, as she and Jillian headed for heir own car, Melina fully intent on tracking her ex-boyfriends movements back to the hotel.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Melina roared a few minutes later as she covertly followed John's car back to the hotel parking lot. She saw Frankie hop in and the two peel out a moment later.

"Wait… John and that _kid?! _You mean to tell me your ex is diddling that little bitch?! Oh please, _please _tell me you're gonna tell Vince. His career is so fucked now. You got him," Jillian coiled in her seat as she and Melina watched the black sedan leave the lot.

"No."

Jillian looked over at Melina, whose grip on the steering wheel mocked that of a deathgrip.

"That's too _easy _for her. They should both suffer a little… right?" Melina smiled back at a confused Jillian.

Melina stood back with her partners Eve and Gail Kim before their match later that night. She was standing by the guerilla holding her Diva's title when John and R-Truth emerged from the curtains after their loss to Skip Sheffield and David Otunga of the Nexus.

"Back in a sec, ladies," she said leaping forward to tug on John's arm, pulling him to the side. He rolled his eyes frustrated.

"What do you want, Mel?" he asked annoyed. A shower and a cuddle session with Frankie were all he really wanted at the moment.

"Someone's in a mood," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, but was stopped when she reached out for his arm yet again.

"What?"

"I have a hypothetical kind of question," she began. He crossed his arms over his chest as she continued.

"What type of underground convent do you think Johnny's going to ship your girlfriend off to when he finds out? Daddy's little girl is in big girl trouble this time," she smirked viciously.

His eyes widened in horror as the smile of Melina's face grew wider.

"You're really bad at keeping secrets, ya know? Listen, my match is next, but I'll see you here after."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand.

"Look, I love you John, always have. I don't want to do anything that will ruin your career. Sleeping with a seventeen year old? That will ruin your _life,_" Melina said later in a cleared out locker room.

"So you want to ruin hers," he hung his head and spoke low.

"Better her a little than your entire world falling apart," she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, all the while inwardly grinning.

"What the fuck do you think _this_ is, Mel?!" his voice echoed throughout the room. She smiled and paused before responding.

"I get that this sucks; but you know what you have to do."


	15. The Hiccups

**Monday, August 23rd 2010.**

"I gave you a week," the Diva's champion seethed in a hallway after her match against Jillian. John's shoulders slumped forward and he nodded.

"I know."

"You have until the end of the night."

"I _know_," he repeated, his voice a bit firmer. He looked down the hall, seeing Randy and Ted DiBiase standing together. Melina turned around, and her eyes followed his stare before she whipped her head back to him.

"After your match, I guess…" she complied.

"I'm part of the dark match later too, it's gonna be a long one."

"Then after _that_ match. You two have late night makeout sessions, right?" she asked sarcastically. When Morrison paused for a beat, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow, okay. Like I said, just do it." With a flip of her hair, she turned and headed for the parking lot.

"Baby…" Frankie cooed as she opened her hotel room door. John dragged his tired body inside and knew the worst of his night had yet to come.

"Jojo said the dark match was incredible. I wish I was there but I wanted to leave early so I could…" she began leading him into her room.

"This," she finished, revealing the candle lit hotel room. She removed her black komono, revealing a hite lacy bra with matching boyshorts.

John's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He sighed before leaning in to kiss her, for what he was sure was the final time.

"You're perfect," he said, grabbing her head gently, fisting her blonde hair desperately.

"Only for you." She smiled brushing her nose against his.

He rested his forehead against hers and inwardly cursed Melina.

"Frankie, listen," he began, pulling away from her. "Something happened in Australia…" he began. He sighed when she stepped completely out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Her chest tightened in anticipation of the words leaving his lips.

"The night before we all came back… I slept with Mel," he whispered under his breath. Frankie had only stopped backing away from him once she bumped into the wall. She shook her head as her eyes began to sting.

"You… you wouldn't," she rationalized out loud. "You said after the whole Batista thing, you could never trust her."

"We've decided to work things out. This is over." Suddenly his voice was cold. Any sign of tenderness had suddenly disappeared.

"Well w-what about you and me?"

"Don't you get it by now? There _is_ no you and me, not anymore. Honestly, I mean… what in the _fuck_ was I thinking? You're seventeen. There's no way in hell this could ever actually work. You're just a kid."

She stood there silently, with tears streaming down her face, as she watched him leave. Her hyperventilating began the second she heard the door click.

This couldn't actually be happening, right? He was just playing some terrible joke and would be back in a second. Minutes passed and her crying had dissipated to a silent hiccup.


	16. The Dream

**Sunday November 21st, 2010.**

Frankie lightly scratched the scruffy beard in front of her as she sighed contently. The Survivor Series PPV had ended a few hours ago, and now she was twisted under the covers with her boyfriend.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" she asked before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. He propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair.

"As much as I'd like that, I'm pretty sure your dad would come looking for you… sooner or later, babe." He sat back a bit as she noticed she shifted under him.

"Hey… talk to me," he asked softly as he sat back on his knees. His curly brown hair had been pulled into a loose top knot on his head and Frankie smirked and inwardly laughed, watching it bob in the air.

"I don't know, it's just… Mom's gone, ya know? And it seems like he never has time for any of us anymore. Or he doesn't _want _to have time for us anymore. When he took us all out of school and brought us on the road, I thought it was him really trying to keep our family together… I see my tutor and you guys way more than I see him."

"Guess I'm lucky then… He loves you, Frankie," he assured her as he crawled back over her, hovering just above her face.

"And I love you too," he added leaning down to capture her lips again. This time she pulled him closer, freeing the top knot on his head and hooking her sweatpant clad leg around his body, pulling him down closer.

"Baby, I want you," she whispered against his ear before she licked it. He smiled and reached down into her sweatpants, hissing as he rubbed a finger between her folds.

"Fuck, you're fucking soaked," he mumbled between kisses on her neck before bringing his hand to his mouth, sucking on his finger slowly. Morrison moaned, smiling as he heard her moan softly. A minute later, his hotel door swung open, and he instinctively, covered her body with his, blocking the intruders view of her.

"Orlando, here we co- Oh shit! My bad, man. I thought you'd already headed out-" The Miz responded after nearly tripping over his own feet as he door. He looked away as he noticed the dainty foot attached to the leg that was wrapped around his former tag team partner's body.

"Uhh, yeah, I'll uh… I'll see you in the next city," Morrison said, smiling as he looked down at Frankie. He saw her finally exhale as the front door closed.

"What the hell? I thought you said he was leaving right after the taping tonight?" Frankie whispered, not sure how far Miz had gotten down the hallway.

John turned and looked back towards the door The Miz had just closed. "He had to come back for his stuff, his suitcase is gone," he responded before looking back down at her.

"That was way too close though…" he sighed, playing with her hair.

"It was also _way_ too hot..." she smiled.

"You're crazy," he shook his head.

"Only about you, Morrison."

Francesca shot up in bed and needed a moment to gather her surroundings. She'd been having the same type of dreams about Morrison the past few months.

After everything that happened at the end of the summer, Frankie knew she wouldn't be okay on the road anymore. After begging and pleading, her father finally relented and enrolled her into the same private boarding school as her younger sister. At first, Johnny had been confused; Frankie and Joe were entering their senior year and he wasn't sure why his daughter would choose to return to a physical school for just a final year.

When he realized she would not budge on her decision, he finally signed the application.

Frankie crossed her dark dorm room, making sure not to wake her room mate. She opened her laptop and put her headphones on, hoping to stay as quiet as possible.

She waited a few seconds until the call finally went through.

"There she is… hey sis," Joe said, laying his laptop on his chest. He sat back in bed and tucked an arm behind his head. "Don't you have class in the morning?"

"I'll be okay, trust me. This school's caf is stocked with more Red Bull than catering," she whispered as she looked behind her to make sure Maggie was still asleep. She sighed in relief before turning back to her brother.

"Speaking of your school… has it gotten any better? Is it time to tell Dad?" Joe asked concerned. A couple weeks after the school year began, a few of the Senior girls looked Frankie up and found out about her wrestling background. What started as taunting only sparked a genuine interest in a lot of the guys; which in turn sparked more jealousy from the girls.

"I think the girls are actually over me. We got a new transfer this week who has connections to the Eagles, which is a thing here. I'm old news."

Frankie sighed knowing the question simmering in her gut wouldn't stop making her stomach hurt until she finally asked her brother.

"So… how is everybody?" She tried to being as casual as possible, hoping not to immediately clue Joe in.

"Yeah, everyone's good. Dad's been going crazy lately with you not here…"

"Wait, so does that mean he's breathing down _your_ neck for a change?" she smirked.

"Very funny Franks."

She looked back at her sleeping roommate before back at the screen.

"How's uh… how's John?"

"Frankie…" her brother began. She shook her head.

"I know… I know. I shouldn't even care. He made his choice. I just… I loved him Jojo… Just tell me, ok?" she asked tearfully, whispering the last part.

Her brother sighed. Oh, how bad he wanted to make John pay for hurting his sister, but he had already promised her: just leave him alone. But now he was the one who had to give her the bad news.

"They moved in together… I'm so sorry Franks," his eyes began to burn as tears welled up. He knew it wasn't the twin empathy he was feeling. He just hated seeing his sister sad.

"Look he's a fucking asshole, okay? Just… try to stop thinking about it. Tell me about your school. Any hot girls in your class?" He asked, hoping to distract her, if only for a moment.

"Now what would Kara think?" she asked and he smirked, knowing he had succeeded.


	17. The Exception

**Sunday, May 22nd 2016**

"You uh… you wanted to see me?" Frankie whipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder using her forearm. She nervously stood behind the chair facing her boss.

"Frankie, relax. You're not in any trouble," Stephanie smiled, looking over at the young girl sigh in relief.

"Oh thank God," she placed her palm on her chest, noticing her heart rate was finally slowing back to a normal rate.

"Have a seat. I actually have a favor to ask." Stephanie extended her arm towards the chair and Francesca sat across from her.

"Anything Boss Lady," Frankie smiled.

Stephanie had known Francesca since since was about 10. Her father had brought her and her brother along one day and Stephanie instantly took to her like a sister. When Frankie decided that college wasn't for her Stephanie offered her a job as a camera operator, both backstage and ringside. After noticing Frankie's interest in film at a young age, Steph knew it was for her. And she was just as ecstatic that Frankie accepted as Frankie was that the job was offered.

"A superstar is making a surprise return tonight. No one knows about this. _No one_. We need a little more footage to add for his documentary, and we want you to shoot it. What do you say?"

"I'm in," Frankie smiled in excitement.

Walking through the parking lot with Stephanie, Frankie nervously clutched her camera bag. She still didn't know who was returning, but with the way Stephanie was acting, she knew it was someone big.

She stood back as Stephanie knocked on the door to the tour bus.

"Ready?" she asked as she pulled the door open and stepped on board.

"Let's do this," Frankie smiled, following Stephanie onto the bus.

Seth Rollins had never felt more pumped up. He'd just made his surprise return from a career-threatening injury and was now taking his first return pictures backstage.

He was standing backstage, posing for his return, while a small camera crew worked around the photographers. He had noticed the same blonde from earlier manning a digital camera, capturing video around the shoot.

He gave a final pose, flexing a bit and as she looked up from the camera, their eyes met. He smiled a bit before thanking the camera crew and heading to his locker room.

"Dude…" he said the moment he'd entered the locker room. Roman had just tied his hair back, finally back in street clothes after a quick shower at the arena. He looked back at Seth who had a wild smile on his face.

"Who's that blonde camera girl?"

Roman paused for a second before smiling. He shook his head knowingly, before zipping up his gym bag.

"That's Frankie. But seriously man, don't bother."

"Why not?" Seth asked as his eyebrows crinkled.

Roman sighed.

"Well she's been here a couple months now, and she's obviously cute, right?'

"Obviously," Seth smiled for a second then frowned.

"So who _is_ she dating?" he asked a second later.

"That's the thing: she doesn't date wrestlers. She's even said it herself. And here's the kicker. You know Johnny Ace?" Roman asked, receiving a nod from Seth.

"He's her dad."

"Hmm." The wheels in Seth's mind began to roll, thinking about what could make Frankie not want to date wrestlers, but more importantly what he could do to be the exception.


End file.
